This invention relates to a loudspeaker system comprising a housing in which at least one acoustic aperture is provided which cooperates with one end of an acoustic tube coupled to the said aperture, which housing comprises a volume which is divided into a first and a second volume part by a loudspeaker arrangement incorporated in the housing, and the first volume part is coupled acoustically with the acoustic aperture in the housing. Such a loudspeaker system is known from German Gebrauchsmuster 83.14.251.
The disadvantage of the known loudspeaker system is that the acoustic output signal is rather coloured and may be distorted. It is an object of the invention to provide a loudspeaker arrangement in which the distortion component in the acoustic output signal may be much lower and in which less colouring occurs in the acoustic output signal.